galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Misc 3rd List
14th of July 4994 *Old Clans] *2160, *January 5th 2160, *Year Nilfeheim was settled *2200 Year Nilfeheim starts piracy *2390 Year Nilfeheim becomes Union Member *32 Purple throat Colonies *3200, Year Guayas becomes Union Member *350 first families *4494 Year Outbreak of the Third Intergalactic War *450 meters *4th Intergalactic War *500 clans *500 years ago on this date *5348 Year Erica chances to become a Narth *A. Vogt and Isher - Weapon Merchants and Gun Smiths *Academy *Academy Pre entry test *Admiral of the Fleet *Admiral Richard Stahl *Admiral Stahl *Adolph *Adolph Lindberg *Adolph's Firstborn *AG lifters *Agra Bot *Agra Marine Products *Agra product freighter * Air rifle * Alakarr *Alan Forster Town * Alexandra * Alien woman * All terrain boots * Altar of Odin * Alti-karr knife * Alvar Bergeson * Alvor's Cove * Amphitheater * Amundsen * Amusement Park * Ancient Challenge * Ancient Friend * ancient Hermit, the * Ancient One * Ancient Rite of Passage * ancient, the * Andorian * Andromeda Galaxy * Anna * Annapolis City on Arsenal V * Annar Annar and Gunnar * anti Rex Schwartz Association, * Antique and Artifact Dealers * Apple Syntho I-Assistant. * Archa Silk * Archas * Arcologies * Ardalf * Arguer * Arjuna Battle Suits * Armadillo, *Armin Thingsdal * Armosia * Arnske Clan * Arnske, Sif * Arsenal Gate * Arsenal II * Arsenal IV * Arthur Swine * Arthur's Swine and Dine * Arti grav * Arti Wombs * Artifib-Ropes. * Artikaa Civilization * Aseir * Aseir Park * Asgard * Asimov City * Assembly, the * Association of Galactic Citizens * Association of lawful Connectors * Association of Real Connectors * Astrid girl * Astrid Mossberg * Astrid Mossberg Park * Astrid was the daughter of a *Low Man * Atikka * Atikkanian features * Atkins, Mr. * attack au fer * Attican * Attican Commonwealth * Attikan * Aunt Freydis * Aunt Helga * Aunt Liz * Austronesian * Auto dresser * Auto loaders * auto restrains * Avatar body * Averas * Azure-Delight * Azure-Rose * Bald headed sales person * Balder of the Darken Clan * bales of rotting fur * bales of sea weed * Banzaii Sky Cycle * Barrows System * Bas-Co * baths of Hasvik * baths of hasvik, the * Battle of Guayas * Battleship * Beam Gloves * beauty queen of Para-Para * beetroot * Begeson, Alvar * Below , a * Bendixen Grounds * Bendixen man * Bendixen rock * Benjamin * Bentley Executive series *CEO Hover chair * Bergeson , *Alvar * Beskyddare Vakt * best man *Benjamin Beston * Bifrost * Big Ball * big banquet * Big Boss * Big Brother * Big Four * big hunt, the * big thingstead meeting, the * bio-flex mask * Biometric sensors * black Mercedes * black pear * black Ragnarsson banner with the silver falcon head * Black Sirius * black smokers * black Volvo * blond wig * blonde with a fanatical glare * blue and red throats * Blue Circle * blue cloaked woman * Blue Finner Steaks * Blue Finners * Blue Moon blue skinned Thauran * Blue Throat Shiss * Bofors Saab Directed Energy Bolter Type III * Bombardier executive * Bóndi * Bondmaster Stick and fix * Book of Edda book of legends * Book of Sacred Traditions * Book of Sojo * Bootleg-It * Bor Hat * Bor Hat-Je * bore hole stabilization * Borg Amundsen * Bottom * bounty hunters * Bo-Zap III bra * Bredenberg , Freydis * Bredenberg Burg. * Bredenbergs * Bremerton * bridal frocks * Brunar * Brunar Bendixen * buoys * Burg * Butterfish * Butterfish filet * Butterfly * Cadillac * Cadillac, Planet * Cafeteria * Califerm * Cam Elf-Na * Cam-man * Cape town *313 Cape towns * Captain Dennis Miguel * Captain Ironhand * Captain Miguel * Captain Ruthneck * Captain Zezzazzzzz, * Carbon monoxide. * Cargo Box * Cargo Floater * Cargo Flyer * Cargo Handler * Carl * Cash equivalent Credit strip * Catgut * Cave of Extinct clans * Cave of the Patriarchs * Celsius * Celtest * Centillion * Centillion sentient beings * Centillionair * Centipod * CEO * Cerebral Upload * Cerebral uploaded book chair in the Circle Champion of Thana Shoo Chanel Box Charge Pack chauvinist Checkpoint 96 Chicken head Chief Guardian Chief Mao Pappy Vouza. chief of the Olafson Clan Grandfather Ivor Chinese Lantern Restaurant Chocolate covered Green Hell Berries chocolate covered Hell Berries Chong's all you can eat Church of Odin Circle of Elders Circle of Elders, the CIT City Dusk City of a billion lights Clan Chief Clan Chief Insignia Clan chief throne Clan of Erikson Clan Politics Clan ring Clan shrine Clan wars Clark-topolis Class 4 weapon Class I Weapons Class II Weapons Class III Weapons Class IV Weapons class six weapons. Class V Weapons Class VI license Class VI Weapons Class X Weapons Cleaner Cloudbase Coach 554 Afghan cobblestone yard Code sequencer Coffee colorful catalogs Coma drug Coma Injectors Coma Sleep Common Yard community sleep hall Computronic concrete pillars encrusted with shell fish Connector. Containment Suit Convection oven conversation Conveyor belt system Copenhagen Copenhagen Ark Core Ward Sector Cork City Corporate World Corps of Scientists Corridor Corridor, the Corridor, the Cosmo Magazine List Coso Artifact Coulter Tower Council of Clan Leaders Council of Elders Courier Bot Crab cakes Crab farms Crab meat and Seaweed Noodles. Cred Receiver Credit chip Credit strip. Cruiser Cruse, Anya Crystal Palace Hotels Crystal Suite Crystal suite Crystal Tables of UNI Culture 500 A Culture Pavilions Culture Type 100 P Culture Type 191 P environment Cursed Trans Matter Station. Cybernetic Weapons D 12 FTL shuttle D 20 FTL Dai Mother Dai Pirates Dai Than Fleets, Dai-Mother ships Dang me a Lips sis Dark Ones dark red cloak Dark red colored Olafson boat Data Coin Daughter of Nilfeheim, Daughters of Nilfeheim Day of the Suit Day Sider Day town De Noir Industries Death fight Deep Space Way station delicate Elfin Demon woman DeNoir Arts- Derek Simmons Derma-Patcher DeWoLeGu Diamond Ball Reception Dietmar Directed Energy blaster direction bot Disney Planet dive planes DNA reader DNA triggers Dom Seis Donuts Down Ward Sector dowry Drawing room Dream creator Dream infuser Helmet Dream Maker Dream Maker Network dropping spheres Dulles, John Forster Duo Dim Shields Duranium Duro-crete Duro-Crete foundations Dusk Dust Bouncer Dust Camp dust lakes Dust Miners Dust skimming E. Olafson, Admiral Ret. USotG Navy Earth Easy-Go Echelon Edda Eduardo Sezcan Egill Egill Skallagrímsson Eight Three Eikson, Gunter Elder Egill Skallagrímsson Elder Heinstin Elder Odvar of the Bendixen clan Elder Olhilm Eldest , the electro sense Elena Elena Olafson Elena. The daughter of Gudrun. ELF transmissions Elfland Elhir Clan Elik the Ironfist Olafson, Elkhart Elkhart the first Keeper Elnna Elnna and Hedda Elnna the daughter of Gudrun Elon Elon Hoot. Floor Manager Elysium emergency blow out valve Emergency channel emergency evacuation procedure emergency lighting Emergency Psycho Medical services emergency restrain release Engineer English, Enroe Fresh foods Enroe Industries ENROE Industries Enroe Park Enroe Systems Industrial Recycler Entertainment Virtu E-Pad Eric Gustav Ragnarsson Eric Olafson Eric Olafson, Midshipman Erik Gustav Ragnarsson Erik Gustav Ragnarsson Lane Erik Gustav, the patriarch of the Ragnarsson Erikson Clan Erikson, Leif Exa exchange Café Exchange Manager Exchange System explosive tip with the red markings F Spectral type StarsXunx Faceless Seven failed abortion Fair Lady Falcon-cloak False Beard Family Hall family history tattooed Family Sub Fangsnapper Fangsnapper dung Fangsnappers and Human Babies Faria Fast Luxury Clipper faster than light energy Cannons fat Keeper fat man feather-dress feces, urine and animal brains Federal Class Three Federal Police Federal Union Bank Federal Weapons bearer License Class III Ferons Ferrari Rosso Speciale field speaker Filth Flies Fin Pin Fin Stew Finder Drone Firing Piano First Born son First Daughter First Exodus first Female Warrior of Nilfeheim First Mother first Settlement. Lineage first thingstead fish grabbers fishermen's terminal Five Clan cluster Five Clan Island Cluster to the West Five-three-nine-three-four Fleet patrols Flensburger, Mr. fleshy thing flight belt flight stabilization Floater chair Floaters Floating Cities of Saturn Flowerchild flying chair Forbes Magazine Frankenstoner Franz Hartmann Frederick Steiner Free Space freelancer Freeman with the long thin thin stick Freeman women with a basket Freemen Freewoman Freons Fresh Water Tank access room 5 Freya , alter Ego Freya, Goddess Freya's Falcon Coat Freydis Friesenheim clan Friesenheim Tri Shot FTL cannon FTL's fur blankets with ivory satin Fury Hound fusion suns Future Citizen Gal Drift Gal Drifts Galactic Core Galactic Drifters Galactic East Galactic Market Galactic North Galactic societies Galactic Solutions Inc Galactic South Galactic West Galactic Year Galactic Z Axis Galaxy GalCom Gal-Date 0107-9999.91 Gallia Gal-Mart GalNet GalNet Desk Gamma Seven GalNet Dream-maker, GalNet logo. GalNet Network Engineers GalNet Terminal GalNet.PDD' Galpadore Galpadore Gown Galvin Garbini Garden of Eden Gardenworld Garry Nu-Chang Gate keeper Gates of Hasvik Gauss Accelerator Gauss projectiles Gem Dealer Gen Mix facility Gender Change Studio Genetic tailored pheromone signal perfumes Ger German Medieval Castles Germanic and Aryan sky god Tir Germans Giant Prince Giant shower Giant Stone Balls of Costa Rica Giant Thrym Giants Gigaball Gilda gills Glamour Magazine Issue 24 5011 God Dust God of Thunder Gold golden Clan chain of the Olafsons Gore Defenders Gore II Gore. It is a living planet Gorgeous Eyes Grand hall of the Burg Grandfather Ivor, Clan chief of the Olafson Clan Gray Demon Gray Line Robot Gray Lines Inc Gray Lines Space Bus Services. Graylines Passenger Relations. Great Chamber Great Chamber Great Meeting Green Hell Green throat Shiss Greenland Expedition Society Greifen Greifen and Harkur Gretel Hemstaad Groundskeeper Office Grrrhankah, Mr. Gudrun the cook Gungir Gunnar Gunnar and Annar Peerson Gunter Eikson Hafez Safar Hall of Collections Halls of Hasvik Halls of Valhalla Halstaad Fjord Handmaiden Handmaiden Galia Hanna Summers Happy Yuletide Harkun Harkun's bed Harkur Harpooner Hartmann, Frank Harvest 12 He Mang Head Guardian Head Guardians chambers Head Hunter, head of a dragon with three heads head of a falcon heavy destroyer suits Hedda Hedda's house Heghoor Scavengers Heidelberg Psi Index Heimdahl Hein Hein and Class Heinlein Town Heinstin, Elder Hel Hellstrom Clan Hemstaad, Aifa (Mother) Hemstaad, Gretel Hemstaad, Loki Heritage Class Hero of Nilfeheim Hero of Twilight Hesten clan Hevnen High Clans High Hall High Res Holo Print high sea wall High Sisters High velocity rail guns Higher Order. Hilfheim Elhir Hog Crafton Hogun Hogun's Inn Holdian Holger Ragnarsson Holliday Inn Holo Avatar capable holo Pic print Holo Presence holographic Avatars Holstein Court Holstein Planet Holy One, the Home Star Home Star Megapolis City Home Star Non Corp Union Defense League homemade vinegar horse Horsehead nebula hot rolls HPI Human Females acknowledged. Bathroom facilities adjusted human flesh steak Human remains detected Humanoids Humans Humans and Nonhuman Hunt Sub Hyades Cluster Hydrogen Fusion Plant. hyena hyperspace physics. Hypocrite Igvarhein. Lars Ilasian goat filet. Pan seared Ilva Ragnarsson Industrial Recycler Unit Inertia Absorbers Info Bot inner Circle Inner Circle of Elders Insane Robot Coup attempt of 2412 InstCom Inter Corp Mail Inter Hotel Transport Lift Inter Port Transport Irmunsul the world tree ISAH field ISAH pods Isegrim Olafson Isen Landsby Ivor Ragnarsson James the Simulation James the Standard Human Male Start Sequence Avatar Jan , Hoguns Helper Java Paradise Jim Hollwarth Josh Junk Food Kar-Hi Kartanian Keeper of the Cellars Keepers of Hasvik kelp and seaweed patches Kelp wine Kentucky Kermac Kermac Battle ships Kermac Psych Drugs Kermac War thrall species Kevin Kevin Atkien Kilonian Kim Cut Kimono King of Nilfeheim kisser fish Klack Klack Empire Knowledge Citation Star Krigen Sverd Large Magellanic Cloud large robotic machine Lars Igvarhein laser eyes Latin leather skull cap mask Legal Central Leif Erikson level Eight threat Level Nine Leyland CF 65 (Commuter Flyer) Leyland Main Factory Leyland Ship yards Lif Lindholm life like mask of Sif. Light Nutho Lights Out-stinger Lillifee Lindberg Chief Lindberg Clan Lindbergh boat Lindbergh, Adolph Lindbergs Lindbergs Net and tackle store Lindgren, Carl Lindholm, Lif Lindsey Lisbon Derek Litfas Lindholm Living Planet Lobscouse Lofdahl Clan Logistics and Distribution Hubs. Loki Loki Hemstaad Loki torpedoes London Tailor set Longnight Lothar Lothar Olafson Lothar Valthim Loudmouth Low Men Lows Lt. Commander Anya Cruse Luftschloss Lumi Plates Lundum Lunebeck luxury clipper M-0 Galaxy Magne main concourse Main Corp Messages Main Gauche Major councils male persona male pig mangy dog Manipulator boats Mao Mao Vouza Mao Tsuta current Pluribus Representative . Marine Biologist Marine Corps Issue Chain sword Markan Conflict Markan II Markan Wars maroon colored skirt of her velvet dress mascara Masked Mourners Church Mc Donald's Mead Mechanic friend Med Centers Med Station Medallion of a Clan leader medical nanites Medical School Exams Mega Corp Mega Corporation Megabix Corporation Member Assembly at Pluribus menta-print Merrimac Class Destroyer Mesosphere Metal Spheres Meteor Type VI Freighter Midgard Midril made soap Midril, the kitchen maid Midril's secret herbs and spices Midwife Miguel, Dennis Captain Mil Grade level IV Mix-a-Wood Monique Masters monkey-boys Mördaren Mother Moore Mother Moore's happy Orphanage Mother Superior mother's divan Mount Asgard Mount Muspelheim Mozart Balls from Vienna Earth MP Mr Flensburger Mr. Atkins, first grade Teacher Mr. Bergeson Mr. Hollwarth Mr. Lindholm Mr. Mao Mao Mr. Moyes Mr. Nyquist Mr. Olafson Mr. Roundtree Mr. Safar Mr. Silverzweig Mr. Valthim Mr. Walters Mr.Atkins Ms. Jansen Mur- Yuu-Hr Mur-Hr Tribe Murphy musky odor Muspel Muspelheim Mylionir the Hammer Mystery Child mystical powers Nak-Karr, the one to end shame. Hat-Je Nak-Thana-Shoo, the heart of Thana-Shoo Nanite garbage recycler Nano Thermite flamer narrow stair case Narth Narth Prime Narth, the civilization National Galactic Native American Native American or African tribes Nazca Lines NECROTOX Research inc NELSON Neo Papuan Neo Vikings Neural Uploads Neuro connector Neuro ripper gun Neuro ripper. Neutrals Neutronium Nevins Base New Age Vampire New Holland New Sweden New Sweden Boats Newly hatch soup Niels Ragnarsson Nifleheim Radio Night side town Night Sider Nightlife Nilfeheim Nilfeheim Federal School 34 Nilfeheim Federal School 34 Nilfeheim male pig Nilfeheim Radio Nilfeheim Radio Central Nilfeheim radio net Nilfeheim Viking Crab soup Nilgensen Clan Nils Supplies NiOx Njorsk Nogoll Nomad Nubhir Herder Non Corps Non Humanoids non Newtonian liquid Nordish Norse Norse Gods Nt'gtar thk the 745th Nubhir Farm Nubhir furs Nubhir furs Nubhir Hide scrubber Nubhir poop Nubhir puppy Nubhir Puppy, scared as a Nubhir skinner Nubhir Wolf Nubhir Wolf Puppies Nubhir wolf skins as pillows Nubhir wolf skins as pillows Nubhirs pile of poop Nuc-Gas fuel tanks Nuco-Bat Nul Nulofan the Fourth Nurse Olga Nutho Cycle ago Nutho-Cycle Obrock Mc Elligott Ochsen, October 7th,4999 Birthday of Eric Odin Odvar Bendixen Odvar, Elder Off World Assassin Off World Garbage Off World High Tech Off world women Off Worlder Office of Proposals Okthi-Dai, Outcast Okthi-karr, Olafson Clan Olafson flags with the yellow Wolf Olafson rock Olafson sword Hevnen Olafson Tannery five Olafson Wolf heads Olafson Wolf logo Olafson wolf seal Olafson, Elena Olafson, Eric Olafson, Exa Olafson, Harkun Olafson, Isegrim Olafson, Volund Old Arguer Old Catholic Church Old Clans Old Egill's home old fabric Old fart Old Geezer old giantess Old Harald Uhim Island Old Keeper Old Man Old man of Muspelheim Old Seer Old Sire Old Standard time Old Tradition old tunnels Old Wizard Olhilm one finned Fangsnapper Orange Wheel Desk 14 Order of the Sojonit Orion arm Oseberg Clan Oslo Oslo Ark Oslo plaza Ouroboros the serpent Outer Circle Outer Circle of Elders P Bomb Palladium Chips Papuans Para-Dim force Para-dim level induced, contour hugging psi force field Para-Para PARASOL Paris Earth Parking Lot Bomb Partner PDD pearl ear rings Pearl fisher Peerson Clan Personal Data Device Pertharians pesky Giants Petharian pickled fish Pierce Siechert pilgrimage to Hasvik Pillar Burg pillar of Nilfeheim Pillar, the Piostla Pit Pizza Planet Buster Planet Earth Planet Governor Planet Guayas Planet of Meadows Planetary Incendiary Bomb Pluribus Pluribus Law Enforcement Pluribus Unum Pluribus Unum Virtual Tours. pocket butane torch Poly Analyzer Poly Verified Popcorn Port Concourse Port Roaches Port security Portel Poseidon post Hum execution power full hand light. Pre Pool program PREE pressed Sea weed blocks Prim Civ Worlds prince of the Giant clan Privacy Bubble Privacy Field activator Private Detective Project Nelson PSI Corps PSI index Psionics Psych Cases Psych Drug Supplier Psych Support Psycho blocks Psycho Drugs Psycho Surgeon Psycho Surgery Purple throat Shiss Purple throats PVC face mask Quasi space Ragnar, Uncle RAGNARRSON ROCK Ragnarsson , USS Ragnarsson banner with the silver falcon head Ragnarsson blood. Ragnarsson Clan Ragnarsson Rock Ragnarsson Tannery three Ragnarsson, Erik Gustav Ragnarsson, Holger Rangers Rapier Reactor breach Red Cloak red liquid red patent leather dress red plastic bags. Red Throat Shiss reddish liquid Re-gen reinforced Ultronit Representative Offices Retro Emo Revered First Saresii Rex Schwartz Rex Schwartz fan clubs Rex Schwartz hate clubs Reynolds Engineering Inc. Reynolds, Horatio Captain Rib Burger Rich boy? Richard Richard the Outcast ridiculous horned Helmet Rite of passage Roach king Roasted Ochsen Robo kitchens Rock Jumper Rock shark steaks Rock Sharks roller coaster ride Rose fish Roswell Incident Roswell, New Mexico Roundhouse Roundtree Roy Masters rune stones S-10 robot S-10 Service Bot Saab Lux-454 flyer Sacred Halls Safar, Hafez Sagittarius arm Salmon Saran Sarans Sares Prime Saresii Saresii Prime Saresii Psi tech Scandinavian school floater School-skimmer Schwartz Avatar Schwartz Industries Schwartz Industries Sky Needle III Schwartz Intergalactic Scrub and soak Sea food Conference Sea Snake Three, Sea turtle Seaweed Berry tea seaweed flower buds Seax Second Exodus Security Threat analyst self-aiming weapons semi rigid mask that resembled a beautiful woman's face Sergeant Offragnarsrock Serv Matic Serve-Matic sex slave Shaih-Motivatior Shaill Shaill Psycho Drug seminars. shape field bra Shiss Shiss attacks Shiss raiders shoot fingers Short Rats Shortsummer shrewdest pixy Sibylline oracles Siechert, Pierce Siegfried lane Sigfrida sigil of Thor's hammer Sigmund, the harpooner Sigvard Sigvard Nyquist SII - Advanced Combat Systems Division. SII - Lux IX Auto Dresser SII - Prodat 9 SII Corporation SII General Information desk SII Gynecology Expert Advisor SII Internal Security Assessment SII logo SII Marine Agra, SII Mil Tech Product SII- Molecular structured Ultronit scales SII Transporter SII-ISA SII-Sky Needle III Silver Falcon Silver Flicker Silver Flicker fish, newly hatched Silver Flicker fish, newly hatched Silver Hawks Silver Hawk's Emporium. Silver-Flicker Fish SIM SIMAK City Simonson. Aaron Sin 4 Single Force Merc Unit Sisters of Nilfeheim Sitaurian Sitaurian brocade Six Double six trade lane forts Skalil Rock Skallagrimsson, Egill Skath Skull Mist Veil Sky Nine Slammer Moon Slayer harpoon Slayers Sleep Inducer sleep mountain. slide belt Snapper bacon, Snapperfish Snapper-skull sniffer crawlers Snøfrid Snøfrid Bredenberg snow tunnels soak-stones Soaring Delights Social Bureau Sojo Sojo the Goddess spirit of universal Love and sexual pleasures. Sojonit Island Sojonit Mask Sojonit Sisters Sojonit Temple Sol Castle SOL HUB Solaner Solar Life Form Study Group Solar System Solar System Defense Platform Solar Systems SOLKEN Solken System Solution provider Sonar sonar organ South East Sea Southern Strom Sea Space Bus Space Bus Corporations Space Bus Hub Space bus lounge. Space Port authority. Space Port Control Space port doctor Space ports Enviro tanks Space Tram Spaceport 14 of Pluribus Unum Sparkle Bright delights factory Sparkle Bright Soda Sparkle Bright Soda Speaker for the Freemen spear gun Spear of Odin Sphere of assembly Spider Bot ride Spin Ward Sector Splish-Splash Spor Spore bomb sports games STA Stafford Planet Stahl Stahl, Richard stairs of Hasvik stalactites stalagmites Standard pay Standard plus 12 Star Ark Stockholm Star spiral Starblazer Starship captain stasis steel cable whip Steiner boy Steiner clan Steiner, Frederick Stellaris Sterilization field generator Stick. stiletto extension still room stink and shit pits Stockholm Ark." stocking masks Stomp bare feet in Urine to soften and tan leather stone furniture Storm Rider Stowed structured Ultronit Mesh Student exchange Program Sub Pen sub roc / torpedo tubes Submarine Submarine models Sub-Roc Subtil Neutralisator Suburbia Moon One Suburbia Planet Sullivan Mc Donkin Summer Break Summers, Hanna Sumner Planet sun glasses Sun mirrors Sun Turtle Super Cruiser Super Express Slide way super geeks Super Lux superstitious Nubhir poop! Sutr, the giant with the flaming sword Sweetmeats Swiggard, Bartholomew Capt. Swing Tram System Lichthaus talking Flower Tanneries Tar Bas-Co Tar Ka Tar Kar-Hi Tar-Kar Dai Than tea Tech stop cannons Tech stop generators Techno Shack Temple of Odin Termi Terminator strip Terra Terra Kenya blend latte Terran Terran canine species Terran Mil tech P-Bomb Terran Terrors Terran Tobacco Timmy Terran -Xunx war Terran/ X101 development Thana Shoo Thana Shoo days The Eldest The four Galactic Sectors The GUARDIAN The Holy one, the One who has talked to Odin the HUMAN MYSTERY the MAKERS the mark the Nest the next Hermit the one whose seat is always empty the Pillar the president the Roundhouse The Sacred Order of the King.. the Sea snake The Seventeen tribes the Sphere of assembly The Steiner Clan the Union. Thermosphere Thingstead Togar Town Dusk is on the West wall Trans layer sensors Trans Planet Mag-tube Trans Planet Transport tube Transdim threshold Translocator canons transparent Duranium Trash Island Tribal - glyph Tribal wars Trojan Horse Trondheim True Image Mirror Tuktian Law Tunnel of Horrors Tunneling robots Twilight Twilight Police Twilight river Tycoon Rex Schwartz Type 100 P Culture. Type 3B Garden world Tyr Olafson Tyranno Tyson Galactic Uhim Clan Ult Ultra Corp Ultra Corps Ultronit Uncle Hogun Union Colony Development Bureau Union Education Board Union Fleet Headquarters Union Force Recon Marines Union Law 778 Union marines Union Police Union Police Detective John Cue Union Post office Union Post Papua town Union School Education Board Union School in Post Papua Union SWAT United Stars Academy United Stars Marine corps Unrestricted Space Up world USS Bremerton USS Hyperion USS Palermo Vaccu Ball Veil of Abstinence Velox vent bot Vertigo Bridge Viking Pirate VIP protection Act Volund Olafson Walther Laser War spores Warrior Sister WCGI Weapon System Officers We-Can-get-it Inc. Wetmouth white fabric tubes White Stocking Mask White Throat Shiss white Tyranno white water rafting trip William Reynolds, Planet Governor wooden dragon boat World tree Wurgus Xeno Class Xunx Y' All Armadas Y'All yellow on maroon colors original flag Ygral Yuletide Yutoo System. Yuu-Hr Yvonne Category:Lists Category:Fragments